The Love That Was
by Stacy Vorosco
Summary: Amelia remembers an old love that she once had ... before Treasure Planet and before Delbert ... a young human named Natalie. DelbertxAmeliaxOC Yes, the OC is female. If you don't like it, then don't read it. R&R Rated T to be safe
1. Remembering

_**A/N: So this was just some random idea that I had when I was actually talking about something else. Like I said in the summary, if you don't like it, then don't read it. Here's a slightly better summary:**_

_One day, Amelia and Delbert are walking and Amelia remembers a young woman that had once been her lover. Then, the woman shows up on Amelia's doorstep! In the end, who will Amelia choose ... Natalie or Delbert?_

_**Chapter 1: Remembering**_

Mr. and Mrs. Doppler walked along the path that they strolled along everyday at this time … just before sunset. As they walked, they held hands and took in the beautiful scenery. Amelia still could not get over how beautiful Montressor could be. She remembered it being beautiful before, but now it seemed almost magical.

She wondered if it wasn't Montressor itself that had changed, but her. The last time she had been on Montressor (before her beloved Delbert), she had been with someone else. The name _Natalie_ instantly popped into her mind. _Oh Natalie_, she thought. _How long has it been? … Three years? No! It couldn't have been that long._ But as much as Amelia would have loved to deny it, it had in fact been just about three years since she had seen Natalie … her Natalie.

Amelia was shaken out of her reverie when she felt a slight squeeze on her hand. She brought herself back to reality and heard Delbert say, "We're here, my love." She smiled at the comment as she sat on the hand-made, wooden, bench that Delbert had built for them before they had gotten married. He sat next to her and she snuggled up next to him, laying her head on his chest.

They were on what they liked to call their hill. It had a perfect view of the sunset and it was also where Delbert had proposed to her about a year ago. As they watched the sun set (just as they had every night since they had gotten married), Amelia murmured, "Montressor is so beautiful if you just give it a chance."

Delbert smirked at the simple comment made by the feared and highly respected Captain Amelia. "Yes, it really is. I'm surprised you never came here before you met me." Amelia perked her head up and she looked at her husband.

"Oh Delbert. You don't know how wrong you are, love." She smiled at the surprised look on his face and continued on without being asked. "I used to come to Montressor all the time. Every time I got back from a voyage, in fact." Delbert looked down at his wife and cocked his head. "You did?! How come you never told me about this before?"

Amelia sighed. "Guilt, I guess. You see, I used to spend my free time with a certain … friend. The last time I saw her was just before I left for Treasure Planet."

Delbert could see the guilt all over Amelia's face and questioned, "Why don't you go see her now? Nothing is stopping you." The infamous captain chuckled and said quietly, "No. I couldn't go back. She wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand? What do you mean?" Delbert had no clue what had come over his beautiful Amelia. She looked as though she were about to cry. Before he could ask again, Amelia stood up.

"Come on, Delbert. I think it's time we went home." Amelia offered the doctor a hand and Delbert accepted it as he got up. He didn't press the matter any further for he knew that changing the subject was Amelia's way of telling him to drop it.

As the couple walked home, Delbert couldn't help but wonder why returning to this friend would be so difficult. Amelia strolled in a daze, seeing her beautiful Natalie and the smile that had once been reserved for her.

**A/N: So, tell me what you think. Yes ... no? Review _please_!! This is only going to last for just a few chapters (nothing too extreme). **

**Oh! And about the whole three years thing ... that was just a guess. Three years was just the first number that came to mind. Sorry if that's somehow inaccurate**


	2. Natalie?

**A/N: This chapter is a little short but I wanted to update. I already updated my other fanfiction (Severus Snape ... Jr.?) and I wanted to update this one too.**

**So I hope you like it! - looks hopeful - **

_**Chapter 2: Natalie?**_

A few days later, Delbert and Amelia were having their normal morning banter over breakfast when the doorbell rang. Still chuckling from Delbert's comment ("Oh great! Another voyage request for the lovely, strict, magnificent, and deadly vicious Captain Amelia!"), Amelia got up to answer the door. Delbert was always teasing her about being loved and hated at the same time. He just couldn't understand how she could portray herself to be such an ice queen and yet she was always the one that people came to when they needed a captain.

With a natural smile on her face, Amelia reached the front door and opened it. Instantly, Amelia's expression turned from a happy, smiling and laughing one to one of shock and surprise.

Standing in front of her was a female human. She seemed to be in her early 20s but those who knew her knew differently. She was a bit taller than Amelia (without her boots). Her dirty blonde hair hung loosely just passed her shoulders and was partially in her face. She wore a navy spaghetti strap that displayed just enough cleavage to tempt anyone who saw her. Her black jeans hugged her hips just right and her black boots made her seem taller than she really was. She wore a silver necklace with a rose-shaped charm on it. Her entire out fit hugged her curves and fit her form perfectly. She looked at the astonished Amelia with her sapphire-blue eyes and put on a dazzling smile.

Amelia continued to stare and had to resort to holding on to the door frame to keep herself from falling over. She finally managed to choke out, "N-Natalie?" The woman chuckled at Amelia's stutter, knowing that only **she** could make Amelia stutter like that.

"Hi Mia," she said quietly. The two women stared at each other, one thrilled to know that she had finally found the woman she had been looking for; the other, amazed to find that she had been found. There was a short awkward silence, then Natalie stretched her arms towards the red head and Amelia rushed into her arms. They embraced for what seemed like an eternity but the pair just couldn't seem to get close enough to the other. Amelia pulled away slightly and looked at the woman who she hadn't seen for three whole years. She couldn't believe that it had been that long. She ran her right hand through Natalie's soft hair while her other hand held the other woman close to her.

Natalie pulled Amelia into another embrace and whispered in her ear, "I can't believe I found you. I heard that you got married and I thought that I had lost you forever … that I'd never see you again."

Amelia was saved from having to answer when Delbert came to the door asking, "Who's at the door, love?" Amelia jumped back and out of the embrace. She had completely forgotten about Delbert! Suddenly and without warning, she felt ripped in two. Seeing Delbert made her heart jump and do a little dance, but when she saw Natalie again … she felt almost complete.

Noticing that Amelia was off in La La Land, Natalie stepped forward and offered her hand to Delbert. "Hi. My name is Natalie. I'm an old friend of Amelia's." As she shook his hand, she released a smirk that made Delbert uneasy.

**A/N: Ok now REVIEW!! So far, I have 55 hits and only 2 reviews ... I need more reviews (although I am VERY happy for the reviews that I got)**

**And now on to that - I want to thank the two people who _did_ review**

**Destiny-Star Panthera: Thank you SO much for that wonderful review! It made me feel good. As for who Amelia will end up with, I guess you'll just have to wait huh? - smile -**

**AND**

**FinalKingdom87: I'm glad that you're interested. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Left Alone

_**Chapter 3: Left Alone**_

After the introductions and Amelia coming to her senses, the three settled into the living room. They talked and the girls reminisced about some of the moments they had shared together. Delbert, however, knew that something was definitely off and felt that his beloved and her "friend" were leaving out certain details. He also couldn't help but notice that something was definitely wrong with Amelia.

The woman he fell in love with was sarcastic, loving, intelligent, sly, clever with a wicked sense of humor, and all together, a happy person who is sure of her life. At the moment, however, she seemed dazed, confused, and unsure of herself and her surroundings. She was talking, laughing, and apparently having a good time, but it seemed more like she was on autopilot.

Delbert gave her a look and she looked at him nervously. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, trying to tell her that he was there for her if she needed him. Her smiles then changed from nervous to grateful.

As Natalie saw this, her smile was pushed out of the way by a jealous scowl. She couldn't stand to **her** Amelia acting in such a way with another person … especially when that other person was a _man!_ Amelia belonged to her and her alone. She casually leaned back and calmed herself. She knew that she would just have to remind Amelia about what truly happened in their past.

Delbert and Amelia turned their attention back to the blonde human. Amelia knew that she needed to talk with Natalie alone but she didn't want to hurt Delbert. Then it hit her.

"Delbert, dear, I don't know about you and Natalie, but I'm beginning to get hungry. Would you mind going out and getting something?" Delbert knew what Amelia was actually asking him and he agreed to go out and get them some food.

She walked him to the door, leaving Natalie in the living room. Before Delbert had a chance to leave, Amelia quickly grabbed his hand and said, "Thank you, darling. I need to speak with Natalie alone about something. I wish I could tell you … really, I do … but I don't want you getting mixed up in this more than you already have." He nodded and replied,

"I understand completely, but are you sure you're ok? Something seems off about you."

Amelia hesitated, thinking her answer through, before answering "Seeing Natalie again after so long really threw me off. We were … really close. Closer than you think and I need to explain a few things to her. I'm ok, love … truly."

Delbert didn't look convinced, but before he could make sure, Amelia pulled him into a deep kiss. As she pulled away, she whispered, "I love you more than you could ever know. I'll never know what I did to deserve you."

The Canid smiled, love shining in his eyes, and he kissed his wife's hand before exiting through the door to retrieve the requested food.

Amelia watched him leave then shut the door. She took a deep breath and turned back towards the living room. _Now to face the other one_ she thought.

The Captain returned to her previous seat and tried to think of how to explain everything to Natalie. Before she had her thoughts in order, Natalie spoke.

"So, he seems nice." Amelia looked up. "Oh yes. He is," Amelia answered blankly.

Natalie got up slowly and walked seductively towards Amelia's chair. "It's a shame that he'll never be able to do what I do for you." Amelia got up, facing Natalie and began, "Natalie, look I -"

But she wasn't given the chance to finish because as soon as the Captain stood up, Natalie grabbed her and pushed her up against a wall. Immediately, there lips were pressed together and they kissed passionately. Natalie ran her hands through Amelia's hair pressed up against her harder. Amelia kissed her back and was surprised at how familiar this sensation felt. Natalie began to explore Amelia's body, remembering how everything felt.

Amelia almost lost control of herself when she saw Delbert's face in her mind. Instantly, Amelia pushed Natalie off of her. She gasped for breath and quickly regained her composure.

Natalie, also gasping for breath, furiously looked at Amelia as though she were insane. She knew exactly why her love had pushed her away, but she didn't understand one bit.

"It's him, isn't it?! So, you leave me three years ago to go on another stupid expedition, promising to return to me. Then, years later, I hear that you get married." She began to pace around in the area in front of Amelia. "So I figure, maybe she tried to find me and something happened. Everything will change once she sees me; when she sees how much I still love her. But no! Instead, I find you head-over-heels in love with somebody else … and not just **any** somebody, but a man!"

Amelia interrupted her saying, "Natalie, please just give me a chance to explain." Natalie looked even more enraged and hurt, "No! Whatever happened to 'forever and ever', babe? Huh? What happened to 'I'll never leave you. You're the one for me, no matter what anybody else says or thinks'?! You told me you loved me!! I gave up **everything** for you! My friends, my family, my boyfriend! I fell in love with you so I left Charlie. None of my friends and family ever forgave me for being with you … even after you left."

At this point, both women had tears in their eyes. Amelia tried again, "Natalie, I'm sorry … but - "

"NO!! I see how it is. You finished with me and found somebody better! I'm not good enough for the famous Captain Amelia Smollet …. Oh sorry. It's Doppler now isn't it?! Well, forgive me for ruining your perfect life with your perfect husband!" With that, the furious blonde rushed out of the house, slamming the door on her way.

Amelia couldn't believe what had happened. Everything had just rushed by she was still trying to grasp it all. She sunk to her knees and did something that she hardly ever did.

She cried.

**A/N: Well, here ya go (hope you like it).**

**I don't have much to say except that I would _love_ to hear what anybody has to say about this story. Do you like it? Does it suck? I don't care ... just tell me.**

**As for reviews, I only got two but I appreciate them all the same**

**Elvenwolf: I'm glad that you like the story and here's some more for you ... tell me what you think!**

**FinalKingdom87: I hope this chapter was satisfactory for you and that you'll continue to enjoy it.**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys!!**


	4. Delbet's Ponderings

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry that it took so long to update! And this chapter isn't very long either *looks scared* ... please don't kill me because then you wouldn't know what happens**

_**Chapter 4: Delbert's Ponderings**_

Delbert Doppler knew that Amelia and Natalie needed some time alone. He didn't understand what was wrong with Amelia, but he hoped that this would make everything better. On his way home, a great deal passed through his mind.

There was (or _had been_) more to Amelia and Natalie's relationship than just friendship. Of this he was certain. He didn't know for sure, but Natalie seemed to be highly possessive of Amelia … especially when he was displaying signs of affection. He had noticed a few dirty looks thrown his way whenever he held Amelia's hand or even watched or looked at her. The one time he had actually kissed Amelia in front Natalie, he could almost feel the animosity burning his flesh.

He just couldn't comprehend why Natalie would feel such contempt towards him. He had barely met the woman and she already seemed to hate him.

Delbert could only think of one instance where he had seen this before, but the two situations were entirely different … weren't they?

_When Delbert and Amelia had still been dating, they were in town, shopping for who knows what when a male Felid came up from behind Amelia and tapped her on the shoulder. A startled Amelia turned around, but a smile instantly lit up her face and she questioned, "Jason?". _

_The smiling man nodded and Amelia threw her arms around him. It threw Delbert off because Delbert had never seen Amelia act so freely in public. He was lucky if he could get her to hold his hand when other people were around. _

_When Amelia pulled away, Delbert had a chance to get a better look at the man. This Jason was a tall man. He was a head taller than Amelia, and she was wearing her boots! His hair was short and spiked and his eyes were as green as Amelia's. His ears were a light brown, and his left ear supported a hanging, silver earring in the shape of a dragon. He wore a navy blue muscle shirt that revealed that he was … fit … to say the least. His black pants weren't tight, but they still didn't hide the muscles in his legs and his black boots fit perfectly with his ensemble._

_Amelia turned to Delbert and giggled as she said, "Delbert, this is Captain Jason Conway. We knew each other in the Interstellar Academy. Jason, this is Dr. Delbert Doppler." _

"_Pleased to meet you, Delbert," Jason said in his creamy, tenor-level voice as he shook Delbert's hand. "Although," Jason turned to Amelia, "we more than just knew each other. Didn't we, Melia?" Amelia blushed a bit and Delbert was even more thrown off. Amelia __never__ blushed! _

"_That is true," Amelia half-laughed, still addressing Jason. "We did date for some time, but that was before you graduated." _

_As Jason began complimenting Amelia for graduating early as compared to his graduating top of his class, Delbert felt extremely possessive of Amelia. This man was strong, handsome, dashing, daring, intelligent, and a sailor … just like his beloved. There was no way that he could compare. _

"_Well," Jason began, bringing Delbert back to reality, "it was nice seeing you again, Melia, but it seems like my girlfriend is looking for me." Delbert looked up to see Jason giving Amelia another hug before turning to him. "Nice meeting you, Doctor."_

"_Bye Jason," Amelia called out before turning back to her own significant other. The entire way home, all Amelia talked about was Jason and how they had once dated in the Academy, but she hadn't seen him since he had graduated, seeing as how the two of them were the best captains to be found. They never had the chance to see each other anymore due to the fact that they were always sailing in the Etherium. It was at this moment when Delbert truly felt the emotion of jealousy._

After remembering that encounter and how it had made him feel, it hit him.

_**No!**_shot into Delbert's mind. _**There was no way that …**_Then again, it was Amelia that he was thinking of and she never ceased to surprise him. The image of Natalie and Amelia embracing came intruded his thoughts and he knew for sure then. Mere friends didn't hold one another in that fashion!

_**That's it! **_Delbert thought. _**That's why Natalie despised him so. She and Amelia had been lovers! That's why Amelia had said that Natalie wouldn't understand; why she had seemed so lost when Natalie had shown up. She knows that she's going to have to choose between us.**_

Now that Delbert knew what was going on, he rushed home.

**A/N: So, that was it. I hope you like it. the next chapter will have Amelia in it ... maybe some Natalie and maybe even some Delbert. Let's hope I get the next chapter up quicker *crosses fingers***

**Thanks to FinalKingdom87, Ryan Chetty, Elvenwolf, and Samelia-Wishes-To-Try-Again for your reviews! Much appreciated!**


	5. Delbet's Anger

_**Chapter 5: Delbert's Anger**_

_**That's it! **__Delbert thought. __**That's why Natalie despised him so. She and Amelia had been lovers! That's why Amelia had said that Natalie wouldn't understand; why she had seemed so lost when Natalie had shown up. She knows that she's going to have to choose between us.**_

_Now that Delbert knew what was going on, he rushed home. _

When Delbert got home, he found the door wide open. He felt like he had just been dropped off a huge cliff. _She's gone, _he thought. _I was stupid enough to leave her alone with Natalie and now she's gone._

Nevertheless, he ran into the place that he had called home for years. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him … but then he heard a noise come from the living room. It sounded like someone struggling to catch their breath.

He burst open the doors to the living room and found Amelia, a wreck on the ground. She was leaning against the wall with her knees pressed up against her chest, her head in her hands, hair tousled, and make-up smeared from crying.

Without a second thought, Delbert rushed over to her and held his wife in his arms and laid his head on hers as she pressed herself up against his chest and cried.

She cried for at least fifteen minutes, but even after she had dried up, the fearless captain was unable to look at her husband.

Taking a deep breath, trying to control the anger and hurt that was building up inside of him, Delbert whispered, "I know."

He felt her take in a sharp breath and the anger and jealousy grew. She pulled away and, without looking at him, quietly asked, "How much do you know?"

"You two were together once. You love her and she's here to take you back … right?"

She could hear the edge to his voice and for once, she was almost afraid of Delbert and what he would do.

Delbert never took his eyes off her until she quietly whispered, "yes".

That was it. He felt the hurt, anger, and betrayal bubble up inside him to the breaking point.

"Fine then," he let her fall to the ground and continued to yell as she looked up at him with confusion, hurt, and guilt in her eyes, "Go back to her! Leave! I don't want you here anyway if all you're going to think about her and how much you love her!"

Amelia tried to protest, but Delbert cut her off with, "No! I get it Amelia. You were only using me. You just needed someone to entertain you while you were waiting for her to come back and find you. You never loved me!"

Then, the astrophysicist turned around as a single, solitary tear ran down his face. "I can't believe that I was stupid enough to think that a woman like you could ever have feelings for a man like me."

And with that final statement, he walked briskly out of the house.

**A/N: I know that it's ridiculously short =( and for that I'm sorry. But I got stuck and I really wanted to update. I also got a little confused because I thought I knew for sure how I was going to end the story (because the end is only a few chapters away I think) but now I'm not so sure. **

**So, when you review, let me know who you want to see Amelia end up with. And if I don't get any reviews by the next time I update, then I'll just go along with the original plan.**

**Thanks to everyone who didn't lose hope and abandon me or anybody who is new. Please review!!**


	6. Decision

**_Chapter 6: Decision_**

**Then, the astrophysicist turned around as a single, solitary tear ran down his face. "I can't believe that I was stupid enough to think that a woman like you could ever have feelings for a man like me."**

**And with that final statement, he walked briskly out of the house.**

Amelia sat there on the ground for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't believe it. Was Delbert saying what she thought he was saying? Did he really think that she didn't love him?

She realized that she was facing the very choice she had been trying to avoid. Now she had to choose between the two loves of her life, Delbert and Natalie. She didn't know what to do. How could she even begin?

She stared off into space as memories danced before her eyes.

"_Amelia! Are you kidding me? You just got home, and now you're telling me that you're leaving again," Natalie pouted. Amelia had literally just arrived home from a four month long trip when a messenger came to her door and told her that a map had been found and she was the only captain available with the experience required. She had to accept._

"_I'm sorry Natalie, but I'm the only captain available that's qualified for the job. I have to go." Amelia held Natalie close to her and looked into her deep blue eyes, wishing with all her might that she could have spent more time with her._

"_You're not running away from me, are you?" Real fear revealed itself in Natalie's eyes._

_Amelia smiled lovingly, leaned in, and gently kissed Natalie. Then, she whispered, "Natalie, do you know how long I'm going to love you?" _

_Natalie smiled brightly. "Forever and ever, babe." Amelia grinned and winked, "You got it ….. Now let me show you."_

_The red-head smirked and led the blonde to their room._

_A few days later, Amelia was leaving for her newest space adventure. _

_Before she could get out the door, Natalie desperately clung to her and buried her face in Amelia's neck. "Don't leave me. I have this awful feeling like I'm going to lose you."_

"_You're not," Amelia insisted, but held the one she loved in her arms and tried to calm her down._

_Amelia leaned her face closer to Natalie's ear and began to softly sing, _

"_**I have dreamed that your arms are lovely,  
I have dreamed what a joy you'll be.  
I have dreamed every word you whisper.  
When you're close,  
Close to me.  
How you look in the glow of evening  
I have dreamed and enjoyed the view.**_

In these dreams I've loved you so  
That by now I think I know.

What it's like to be loved by you.  
I love being loved by you."

_After Natalie was officially calmed and reassured, she let Amelia go after one last passionate kiss._

"_I love you Amelia!" she called out as Amelia climbed into the taxi-carriage. _

"_Forever and ever, babe!!" Amelia called back before blowing Natalie a kiss as the carriage took off down the road._

Amelia felt complete and utter guilt. She had unknowingly lied to Natalie. It was soon after than that she had met Delbert and felt something awaken inside of her; a passion that she hadn't known existed.

_The captain and astrophysicist were cuddling together by the fire in the astrophysicist's spacious living room. _

_Delbert was sitting on one end of the couch with Amelia half-sitting/half-laying down, resting her back against his chest as he played with her hair._

_Amelia was nodding off, in complete bliss. Delbert noticed and smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Wake up, Melia." She grunted and tried to ignore him so she could fall into a deeper sleep._

"_I asked you to come over for a reason," he stated. She grudgingly turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. _

_She placed her right hand against his left cheek and cooed "Aww. And here I thought you invited me over merely because you enjoy my company."_

_He kissed her, soft and sweet. "Of course, I enjoy your company. I love you Amelia … and it's because of that deep, intense love that I've realized that I can't even dare to imagine a life without you."_

_He hesitated and she tilted her head curiously as she watched his face. He was obviously thinking extremely hard about something, but she had no idea what it was. He took a deep breath as he came to a conclusion. Delbert stood up and walked to the fire, hands behind his back._

"_You see, there was a time when I had completely given up on love and was content to live alone, focusing solely on my work. But now, you've made it impossible for me to ever live like that again … alone and without you. And now, the way I see it, there is only one question left to ask."_

_He turned around and bent down on one knee. She gasped as she realized what he was doing. He held up a beautiful diamond ring in a small, black, velvet box._

_His eyes shone with hope and love as he smiled his crooked smile. "Will you marry me, my love?"_

_Her eyes filled up with tears of love as she nodded. "My dear Delbert! You've made it impossible for me to live without you as well!" She flung herself on him and smothered him with passionate kisses which led to the two of them making love on the couch in front of the blazing fire. Afterward, as Amelia slept on his chest, Delbert slipped the ring on her finger. _

_Months later, on their wedding night, Amelia and Delbert laid in bed together just as they had the night he proposed. As they began to fall asleep, Amelia chuckled quietly. _

"_Delbert, you once told me that I had changed your life … taking you from a life of solitude to one of love," she whispered. "But I don't think you ever realized that you tamed the beast that is Captain Amelia. I've never felt this way before. I love you." _

_They shared one last kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms._

Amelia didn't know how she could have ever had doubts about who she would choose. It was obvious to her now.

That's when she heard Delbert calling her name outside.

* * *

After Delbert had left the house, he went to the Benbow Inn to talk to his best friend, Sarah.

B.E.N. greeted him and told him that Sarah wasn't around. Delbert was so upset that he would have been willing to talk to B.E.N. when he heard a familiar voice.

"Doc? What's wrong?"

Delbert looked up to see Jim and a few other young men coming down the stairs.

"Jim?! I didn't realize you were home." Jim Hawkins was supposed to be at the Interstellar Academy on Amelia's recommendation.

"We're on a week-long break. You ok?"

Delbert sighed. "I'm afraid not."

Jim turned to his friends. "Hey guys, why don't you go to the kitchen? I'm gonna talk with the doc for a sec." They happily agreed and went on their way (B.E.N. following) as Jim invited Delbert to pull up a chair.

"Ok, tell me what's going on," Jim pressed. Delbert took a deep breath and told Jim about Amelia and Natalie and how it all made him feel.

When Delbert finished, both he and Jim stared at the floor for a while, obviously in deep thought.

Then Jim spoke. "Well doc, it seems to me like you don't want to lose the captain and she's probably pretty confused over who she wants to be with. So I think that it's up to you to remind her why she fell for you and forgot about this other chick."

"How do you propose I do that?" Delbert asked desperately.

Jim grinned, looked at the kitchen door, and said, "I've got an idea!" He called out his friends and together, the group of males began working on saving Delbert's marriage.

* * *

About an hour later, Delbert found himself calling his wife's name outside of their house.

Amelia appeared in the front window, smiled when she him, and opened the window. She started to say something when he stopped her. "Wait. Please. Before you say anything, I want to tell you that I'm sorry that I lost my temper and yelled at you. I had no right. I was just afraid of losing you. And I've got a surprise for you."

He turned around and motioned with his hand. Utter confusion was all over Amelia's face when Jim and a bunch of his friends came into view carrying instruments.

Delbert turned to her, smiling and said, "You know from experience that I'm no singer, but luckily for me, these young men are. I wrote this song for you."

The teens began to play and one of them sang,

_Tell me it's real,  
This feeling that we feel,  
Tell me that it's real,  
Don't let love come just to pass us by,  
Try,  
It's all we have to do,  
It's up to me and you,  
To make this special love last forever more_

Baby you told me that you love me and you'd never leave my side,  
Through the bitter end, through the thick and thin,  
You promised me baby that you wasn't going anywhere, yes you did  
Baby keep it real, let me know just how you feel

Tell me it's real,  
This feeling that we feel,  
Tell me that it's real,  
Don't let love come just to pass us by,  
Try,  
It's all we have to do,  
It's up to me and you,  
To make this special love last forever more

I can't explain the way you make me feel,  
Every time that you tell me that you love me,  
And you know you did, so many times,  
Just when I thought that love could never be a part of me,  
That's when you came along,  
And showed me happiness,  
Baby you are the best,  
I think you're different from the rest,  
I really love you

Tell me it's real,  
This feeling that we feel,  
Tell me that it's real,  
Don't let love come just to pass us by,  
Try,  
It's all we have to do,  
It's up to me and you,  
To make this special love last forever more

Tell me it's real,  
This feeling that I feel,  
Tell me it's real,  
For your love,  
I will do anything

Amelia began to cry (a sight that amazed Jim) and climbed out of the window. She leapt into Delbert's arms and kissed him, conveying all of her emotions into that one kiss.

Jim and his friends quietly snuck away, knowing that the couple wanted to be alone.

Delbert put Amelia down, tears in his own eyes.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and said, "My dearest Delbert. As soon as you left, I realized that I had been a fool to ever think that I could leave you and be happy. You're the only one for me."

And she never did leave. The couple never heard from Natalie again and lived happily for all their days.

_**I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say**_**A/N: OMG!!! I can't believe it took me this long to update! DX I feel terrible. The only excuse I can give is writer's block. I had no idea what to do with this story and how to finish it up. Still, this took way to long to get up. Sorry you guys. Feel free to hate me.**

**Nobody gonna love me better  
I'mma stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I'mma stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I'mma stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I'mma stick with you.**

**And this is the end! I hope you like it. Pretty much everyone wanted Amelia to end up with Delbert in the end so she did =]**

**The songs I used are I Have Dreamed from The King and I, Tell Me It's Real by KCI and Jojo, and part of Stickwitu by the Pussycat Dolls.**


End file.
